godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
God Eater (Anime)/Episode 1: Lenka Utsugi
Synopsis The episode opens with Lenka Utsugi looking down on what appears to be a destroyed Far East Branch. The scene then cuts to a shot of Lenka in a ruined cityscape wasteland with Aragami wandering about. He arrives at the front gates of Fenrir's Far East Branch and is next shown undergoing the God Arc compatibility test, where he is shown to be a compatible New-Type God Eater. During this scene, a flashback is shown to Johannes von Schicksal's time as a Fenrir scientist along with Paylor Sakaki and Aisha Gauche, where they are experimenting with the discovery and development of Oracle Cells. Later, the Defense Unit, led by Tatsumi O'Mori, is dispatched to ward off an Aragami attack. Lenka attempts to go out and fight, but he is shot down by Tsubaki Amamiya, who orders him to remain on standby and undergo training with Kota Fujiki. The two of them attempt their first training mission, which they fail. Afterwards, Lenka witnesses a God Eater returning heavily injured from a mission. His determination strengthened, Lenka beseeches Tsubaki to undergo further training, explaining his resolve to Kota, who arrives shortly thereafter. During subsequent training missions, Lenka fails repeatedly against multiple Kongou; however, he nonetheless demonstrates markable agility and battle sense. Afterwards, Kota takes Lenka to the God Arc storage room, where Lenka sees two heavily injured God Eaters retrieving their God Arcs and heading out on a mission. He is then guided to a room off to the side where Licca Kusunoki can be seen putting the finishing touches on Lenka's God Arc. Upon returning, Lenka notices a news broadcast stating that the 1st Unit, led by Lindow Amamiya, has successfully retrieved the core of a Vajra. Outside, multiple Aragami are seen running from another Vajra which stands atop a ruined building. Shortly thereafter, simultaneous Aragami attacks breach the outer walls of the Far East Branch at two antipodal points, with the Aragami shown ravaging the residential districts. Lenka insists on going out to fight but is once again shot down by Tsubaki. However, he defies orders and rushes out with his God Arc to fight back the Aragami, breaking through a wall to leave the facility and leaping over a massive defensive wall despite Tsubaki's attempts to contain him. Here, a further flashback of Johannes, Sakaki, and Aisha's days as Fenrir scientists is shown, with news reports concerning the development of and research on Oracle cells. At one of the Aragami invasion sites, civilians are shown being attacked and devoured as regular gun-toting soldiers attempt to fight the Aragami back. Arriving on the scene, Lenka comes to the aid of Eric der Vogelweid but quickly finds himself overwhelmed, his God Arc knocked away by a Kongou. Surrounded on all sides, Lenka refuses to give up, picking up a wooden plank which he uses to strike an Ogretail, which merely eats the plank and knocks Lenka away. He attempts to run towards and pick up his God Arc, but finds himself pursued by a Zygote. However, he is saved by the arrival of Soma Schicksal, Sakuya Tachibana, and Lindow Amamiya, descending from a waiting helicopter. They effortlessly eliminate the Aragami on the scene, but Lenka notices a civilian in the distance threatened by a remaining Kongou. He grabs his God Arc and rushes towards the Aragami, beseeching his God Arc to reach his foe—prompting it to respond to his will and transform into its gun state, blasting the Kongou away in a single shot, much to the amazement of the First Unit members. In a final scene, Alisa Amiella is seen boarding a helicopter in the middle of a blizzard. 'Characters shown' ;Lenka Utsugi ;Johannes von Schicksal ;Paylor Sakaki ;Aisha Gauche ;Tsubaki Amamiya ;Kota Fujiki ;Tatsumi O'Mori ;Brendan Bardell ;Kanon Daiba ;Karel Schneider ;Gina Dickinson ;Shun Ogawa ;Licca Kusunoki ;Eric der Vogelweid ;Soma Schicksal ;Sakuya Tachibana ;Lindow Amamiya ;Alisa Illinichina Amiella Category:God Eater series Category:God Eater (anime) Category:Anime Episodes Category:Anime